mikagura_school_suitefandomcom-20200214-history
Yuto Akama
'''Yuto Akama' (赤間 遊兎 Akama Yūto) is the second-year representative and the head of the Drama Club in Mikagura Academy. Appearance : Yuto is a notably short young man with brown hair whose bangs cover his left eye. Instead of the standard winter uniform, he wears a jacket, brown shirt, black and white striped pants, and brown boots. To accompany his animal motif as a member of the drama club, he wears a panther-printed hat with protruded ears. Whenever he takes off his hat he puts on a black clip on the left side of his hair. :In his summer appearance, Yuto wears a slightly customized version from the normal summer uniform which has a brown and white accent with a brown shirt underneath and a black tie. He also wears matching boots, a striped wristband on his left wrist and chain-like accessories accompanied by his trademark panther hat. : In his anime appearance, Yuto is slightly tanned and has darker hair and eye color. He also tucked his shirt inside his pants. : As a child, he wore a black jersey with a white shirt underneath, black short pants, and socks. He still wears the same outfit albeit wearing trousers sometimes when he's not at school. Personality :The Ace and somehow dad figure to his club membersミカグラ学園組曲 I -Houkago Stride- - Chapter 3 (School Life in a Sleeping Bag)ミカグラ学園組曲 II -Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat- - Chapter 1 (Less Than Heroine) who projects a cool, capable, and dependable aura. In spite of this, Yuto is almost always being teased and likes to tease people himself, particularly Eruna.ミカグラ学園組曲 II -Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat- - Chapter 2 (A Lethargic Coup d'Etat)ミカグラ学園組曲 III -Garakuta Innocence- - Chapter 1 (Academy Fantasia) Still, many people respect, admire, and adore him dearly. However, his true nature is an insecure yet sensitive young man who, due to the trauma he has when he was young, is really scared of losing people around him. Hence, he does his best to 'act' as what people want him to be; he wants to be needed and trusted, thus, he tries to keep his mask intact in the process.ミカグラ学園組曲 II -Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat- - Chapter 4 (Houkago Six) :Due to the difficulty he had in expressing his emotions in the past, Yuto still believes that he is merely nothing without his mask. Nonetheless, he does show his true nature from time to time as the series progresses. After being convinced by Eruna that he doesn't have to always keep his mask on since people love him genuinely, Yuto has started to open his heart and lately has shown his true smile. It is also revealed that he has shades of awkwardness, timidity, and tsundere-''ness, which Eruna describes as cute.ミカグラ学園組曲 IV -Izayoi Seeing- - Chapter 2 (''Club for Spoiling Eruna-chan)ミカグラ学園組曲 V -Fujouri Roulette- - Chapter 2 (After School Paradise Club) Yet, in battle, he tends to smile creepily and use his agility rather than his true power. He also likes to toy with his opponents using cryptic words, which Asuhi and Eruna both find quite frightening.ミカグラ学園組曲 II -Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat- - Chapter 2 (An Ecstatic Vivace) :His interest is animals, as described by the official profile. Aside from this, Yuto also seems to have an interest in gaming, since he was seen to have a game console when he was young02:39, 02:49, Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat and got excited to play a shooting game at a booth, although he did not clearly admit it. Ability *'Coup d'Etat Faker:' (クーデターフェイカー Kūdetā Feikā) : Self-multiplying ability. However, it actually comes from the ability's nature which makes an optical illusion from its owner's agility and acceleration to a certain degree so it can be perceived as the owner having multiple clones dominating the battle area by their opponents. His item is a scythe and he can summon it anytime he pleases. Statistics Appellation Main Characters= |-| Houkago Six= {| cellspacing="4px" |- !style="background: #BFB8A5;width:60px;color: white"|Image !style="background: #BFB8A5;color: white"|Name !style="background: #BFB8A5;color: white"| What they call Yuto !style="background: #BFB8A5;color: white"| What Yuto calls them |- | || Nyamirin || Yuuto || Nyamirin |- | || Kumano-san || Yuuto || Kumano-san |- | || Usamaru || Akama-senpai || Usamaru |- | || Tonkyun || Akama-daihyou || Tonkyun |-| Songs Main: *'Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat' Cameo: *Houkago Stride *Uchouten Vivace *Garakuta Innocence *Izayoi Seeing Trivia *His surname comes from Akama Shrine (赤間神宮), located on Shimonoseki City, Yamaguchi Prefecture. While others are Shinto Shrines, Akama Shrine itself is a jinguu (Imperial Shinto Shrine). *His birthday corresponds with Rock and Roll Day in Japan, which comes from a play on words.June 9th is written as 6/9 in Japan. 6 is read as roku (same pronunciation of rock word), while if the numbers are turned, it'll still appear as 6/9, hence roll. *His eye colors can sometimes be seen as either brown, silver, or even hazel. *Due to his small stature, some people have commented that he looks good in female costumes. *According to the album databook: **Yuto wishes to have a big family full of happiness and harmony, and he refers to the drama club members. **His favorite side dish for bento is cherry tomato and he likes to save it for last. **He would like to reward himself by being surrounded by friends everyday. **Hairpin with various designs is a necessary thing for him. References }} Category:Male Characters Category:Club Representatives Category:Main Characters